What I Fear The Most
by Trickster's-Lulaby
Summary: Everyone must face their fear eventually. What if it were Ivy that was hurt, and Lucius that was left to face his fear and brave the woods, all to save his love from a fate that should have been his.


_****_

_**What I Fear The Most**_

Chapter One: Sometimes We Don't Do Things

Ever since he was a little boy, nothing could shake him up. He could play that game where you stand on the stump with your back to the forbidden woods for hours until he grew bored with the game. Not even The Creatures scared him.

Lucius was different then other young men. He was reserved, quiet, and even thoughtful. Not like the mischievous youth that made up most of the young male population. He also had an air about him, an air of calm that could quiet a noisy room with its presence. Yes Luicus Hunt was different.

* * *

"Papa, I can hardly contain my joy any longer. I must speak with you." Kitty Walker said smiling up into her father's face.

"Well you have my attention, go ahead what is this matter that so fills you with joy you can almost see it in the air?"

"I am in love papa! And I wish to receive your consent to marry." Kitty's face was shining brightly as she made her declaration. But there was a shadow of doubt in her joyous eyes.

"Consent to marry? This is not usually how it is done. Where is the young man at your side?" He asked confusion shown plainly on his face. "Who might this lucky young man be?"

"It's Lucius Hunt. He's not like the other boys; he is quiet and doesn't play games the other boys play. He isn't spiteful but caring and compassionate. But, he does not yet know of my intentions.

"So may I have your consent to marry?" She asked again doubt showing more clearly in her light blue eyes.

"Yes, but on one condition. Don't tell anyone of your happy condition until you have spoken with the young man."

"Thank you Father!" Kitty said with zeal as she jumped up into her father's arms and was swung around like she was a child again.

* * *

Lucius was at the forge sharpening some of his latest knives when Kitty found him. As the door slammed at her entry he looked up. When he saw Kitty with that somber look on her face he feared the worst, and that is what he got.

"Lucius I have something to tell you.' She paused for affect then plunged on ahead, "Lucius Hunt I love you..."

That was all he heard. Relief filled his mind then left with a whoosh. _She loved him, that would mean she expected him to love her and he didn't. What was he going to do? He couldn't just tell her straight out, that would make her cry. But he couldn't lie to her and betray is own feelings. What was he going to do?_

As he pondered this Kitty came to the end of the passionate speech, something about all the air in our lungs. And she started to stare at him expectantly. _Here it comes; I'm going to have to say something. _

"I'm sorry Kitty....But I... I don't love you." _There it's out._

"Well then I'm sorry to have wasted you time. Good-bye Lucius." You could tell she was barley containing her tears as she ran out the door.

That night everyone could hear her cries as her sister Ivy gently rocker her to sleep with a lullaby of their childhood.

* * *

Lucius was sitting on the resting rock when Noah Percy came bounding up to him. He was followed closely by Ivy. When Lucius saw her he went very still. _Maybe if I don't make any noise she won't realize I am here. _But his hopes were dashed as she sat down and turned to him, a serious look on her face.

"My sister cried a lot you know." She looked straight ahead then, a thoughtful look in her blue sightless eyes. "Your wondering how I knew it was you aren't you. People say I can't see and in a way they are correct. I cannot see as you do. Instead I can see colors around certain people. Father has it to you know." She looked at him as if he had said something and continued, "I won't tell you your color. It's not ladylike, you shouldn't even have asked.

"I know why you didn't except my sister's suit you know." She stopped for emphasis, "When we were little you used to hold my arm when we walked. Then you stopped for what appeared to be no reason at all. One time while you were walking close by I stumbled, I was pretending of course, but still you did not hold my arm." She turned then to gaze at Lucius as though she could indeed see him.

"Sometimes we don't do things we want to so that others don't know we want to do them." She looked like she wanted to say more but Noah came back and sat between them. He reached into his pocket and pulled forth a berry. He put it into Ivy's hands and she gasped appropriately at the gift.

"Berries what a fine gift Noah I thank you." But unlike Ivy Lucius could see. Those berries weren't any type of berries grown inside the village. They were the bad color.

"Be cautious," he said to her. "You hold in your hand the bad color."

At his words she gasped and held the tight to her stomach, out of site. Out loud she said, "We must bury this, where did you get it Noah?"

Noah got up and Lucius followed, only to be brought to the forbidden line. Noah pointed to the forest and said in his own happy voice, "I found them in there, lots more where that came from."

When they returned to the resting rock Ivy asked where they were from. Lucius' hesitation showed the lie when he said it was nothing to fear.

* * *

A/N: I would just like to tell everyone that is sitting on their computer chairs wondering, why they are reading this when they have already seen the movie thank you very much, that it does get better I am going to change a few things so I need to start in the beginning! Pondering polliwogs you'd think you were all my grandparents the way you complain when things aren't just right. Oh and despite my recommencement about complaining I do except criticisms if you aren't a member of my family. You know who you are! Don't you give me that look I know where you sleep!


End file.
